Panic Flight
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Takes place after the events in London. Gwen and Duncan must survive being aboard an aircraft with a revenge seeking murderer. Will either live and be able to tell the tale or will they become next on the killer's list. Rated T for Blood and some language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TD anything, It belongs to its rightful owners. No profit is being made.**

**Dedicated to LittleMissyGalPal. Awesome friend and author. New Beginnings is her work.**

**Be warned that things are different here than in the London episode. **

**Warning: Mild blood and language.**

* * *

><p>The Jumbo Jet's next destination was, unaware to Chris at the moment, was Athens Greece. But unfortunately someone from Team Chris is Really Hot would not make it since they would be eliminated.<p>

Apparently it would be Noah since Alejandro heard everything the bookworm said about him during their stay in London. And Alejandro couldn't let precious information like that get out to everyone.

Courtney and Gwen had just recently become friends over knowing lots about London history, preferably lots about Jack the Ripper. But when they captured Duncan, things got complicated.

One thing will lead to another. For instance Gwen and Duncan making out in the confessional and Tyler seeing them.

And unaware to the other nine contestants. One was severely ticked off. One was furious. One was angry. One wanted death to plague their aircraft. And they would see that it happened. Starting with less importance's and making their way to the most important.

Currently Chef was flying the Jumbo Jet. Chris was in his room relaxing before the ceremony. Team Amazon was relaxing with their win in First Class. And lastly Team Chris was in the Economy section, awaiting their fate, or should say Noah as Alejandro already had Tyler and Duncan on his.

* * *

><p>Gwen and Duncan knew about Tyler. Duncan was currently taking care of Tyler right now and she wanted to use the confessional once more. But decided that the bathroom one was just disgusting. And she really didn't want to use it anymore.<p>

So she was now heading to the front of the plane to use the cock pit confessional. Already ready to ignore Chef and his complaints.

On her way, she suddenly felt the chills. She looked around and shivered. Feeling something in the air. Something did not feel right.

She was currently in front of the bathroom confessional. She shrugged and made her way to the front.

Unaware, a mysterious figure glared at the back of her head. Smirking slightly, the shadows, only showing a portion of their face, mainly their mouth and chin.

The smile turned from a smile to something terrifying as their teeth clenched. They turned and walked away, noticeably toward the cargo hold. Knowing that Gwen was about to discover the beginning.

* * *

><p>When the figure got to the cargo hold. They search for nearly a certain object. It was earlier in the day they stashed it down here and with everything that went happened, they forgot where they stashed it.<p>

Finally after moving some crates they found an antique chest, with old-fashioned red wood for the exterior. They opened it and saw a nice blue fabric for the inside.

Inside was a bunch of junk. A bunch of random objects. A plastic cookie jar. A frying pan. These were all objects the mysterious figure pushed aside as they looked for theirs. A doll. A lamp. A stamp. A licence plate from Ohio. A serrated Knife. Some fishing wire. Some rope. A jar of googly eyes.

The figure was so distracted they had to push some of said objects back over to the other side, as they picked up their serrated knife.

And unknown to our mysterious figure. A second figure was watching them. But they accidentally stepped on a rubber duck that was on the ground. They clamped a hand on their mouth in hopes they didn't hear.

The first spun around from the chest and demanded, "Who's there?"

The second stayed quiet, staying behind a stack of boxes, crouched down.

"I Said whose there." The first said a bit louder.

"Doesn't matter." The first said with a smile, which was hidden in the shadows of the dark cargo hold. Only some light filtering in from the windows of the moon and from the doorway. "I'll find you one way or another." They walked off and closed the door.

The second wiped sweat from their forehead. Relieved the first was gone. The one with the knife. Sitting back and pondering over in their head what in the world the first was thinking.

"Ah, ha."

The second figure gasped as they looked up and saw a flashlight pointed at them.

The first mysterious figure smirked more. "Noah, death is waiting for you." They swirled the knife around in their free hand.

Noah gasped, to frightened for any sound to escape his vocal cords.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene Change<strong>

Gwen walked to the cockpit confessional and strangely found no Chef in it. In his place was a life-sized version of him made of air and plastic. A blow up Chef Hatchet figure doll.

She didn't pay to much thought to it as she turned and looked at the camera. Sighing, as she gathered her thoughts.

"You all probably think of me as a monster now." She sighed again. "I finally get on the right page with Courtney and we just had to bring Duncan back into the game. I mean, it's kind of nice he's back." She awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. "But if Courtney ever finds out what we did, I'll be in hot water." She got all fearful.

As she was leaving something fell in front of her and she screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene Change<strong>

Duncan walked back from the bathroom confessional where he had his make out session with Gwen. He spotted Tyler cowering in the corner, staring back. He knew Tyler knew, and knew that was bad. If that got out, who knows what Courtney would do.

He looked around and saw Owen and Noah gone and Alejandro looking back and forth, at Tyler and then at Duncan. A curious look on his face.

Duncan exchanged glances with Tyler, as he passed Alejandro, who only looked back. "I need to talk to Tyler...in private."

Alejandro nodded, "Do as you need. Just remember who your voting for later."

"Yeah, sure will." Duncan agreed, not too much concerned.

"What do you need to..." Tyler was unable to finish as Duncan grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him out into the hall.

"You very well know what I want to talk about." Duncan growled, slamming the jock into the wall. "You need to forget what you saw."

"I don't think I can." Tyler whimpered, feeling Duncan's grip on his collar get tighter.

"Why not?" Duncan growled in frustration.

"I'm not goanna tell anyone." Tyler promised.

"I can't take that chance." Duncan narrowed his eyes. "You know too much. And if Courtney or even worse," he whispered the next name, "Alejandro." His voice went back to normal, "If either found out. My life is basically over. And if mine is, then you can count on yours being as well."

Tyler gulped. Looking back at Duncan's eyes.

"Guys, I need help."

Both Duncan and Tyler turn to see Owen walking toward him. He held Noah under his arms, helping him down the hall. The two of them gasp in horror when they see the blood trail behind them.

Duncan let Tyler go and raced over to them. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know." Owen said all panicky. "I was coming back from the galley and found him."

"I'm fine." Noah struggled, holding his leg. "It's not a deep cut."

"Dude, your gushing like a geyser." Duncan pointed out, pointing to his leg.

He looked down and saw his hands were complete red. "I'll be fine. But I have to tell you all something majorly important."

"Not now." Duncan interrupted. "We need get you some first aid."

"There isn't any." Tyler said, "I havent seen any anywhere on this plane."

Owen gave Noah to Duncan, who helped him keep on his feet. "I'll go get Chris and see if he can help." He lumbered off.

"Ah, this stings." Noah seethed in pain. Watching as the gray floor became red, with a mix of some purple.

"How the hell did this happen?" Duncan demanded. "What were you doing this was a result of."

"I was..." Noah began.

"Attention Super Hot Me!" Chris spoke over the intercom. "I need you all at the elimination room now. It's time one of you took the drop of..." static.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Come on Noah." He urged the bookworm. "It's our chance for you to get some help."

Tyler walked over and took Noah's other arm and helped him down the hall. "We have to hurry, he's losing blood fast."

"As if I didn't already know that." Duncan grunted.

* * *

><p><strong>I predict this to be about three chapters long. Maybe four.<strong>

**Who do you think the killer is? Tell me in a review.**

**Alive: Duncan, Gwen, Tyler, Courtney, Heather, Noah, Owen, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra, Chris, Chef**

**Dead: N/A**

**Again, dedicated to LittleMissyGalPal. **

**Until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another update of this. **

**Dedicated to LittleMissyGalPal**

* * *

><p>Gwen let her heart get back to its normal beat before looking down at said object. Feeling foolish when she picked up a tooth-brush. She set it on the table and made her way to first class.<p>

Gwen had returned to first class and passed a sleeping Cody. Who had the chair fully reclined and has Sierra sniffing his hair.

Heather was in another, only slightly reclined. She had green goop on her face and cucumbers over her eyes.

Gwen ignored all this action, she looked around for the third and final member of her team. Courtney.

She found Courtney at the juice bar. A wine glass in her hand, lemon attacked to the side, and a yellow fruit drink inside. The former CIT was sipping it away as Gwen sat down next to her.

"Long day." Courtney said, not turning toward the Goth but seeming to know she was there anyway.

"Sure has." Gwen said ordering whatever Courtney had. The female intern did as she was told and got Gwen her drink.

The intern place a plate of hot chocolate chip cookies on the bar between them. Courtney didn't hesitate to have one.

Gwen held back, as thoughts raced through her mind.

Courtney set her drink down and turned to face Gwen. She grabbed the plate of cookies and held it out to Gwen. "Want one? As usual, they're quite good."

"Nah, I'm good." Gwen sighed, sipping her beverage.

Courtney tilted her head as she set the plate aside. "Are you alright? I figured you'd be pumped to win the challenge."

"I am." Gwen smiled weakly. "I'm just...tired." She partially lied.

Courtney nodded, "Amen in to that." She finished her drink. "So who do you think they're dumping from their team."

"Duncan's?" Gwen asked. "I thought I heard Alejandro mention something about Noah."

"I wonder why him?" Courtney pondered.

Gwen didn't care as she prepared for the fireworks that were to surely come. "I think it should be Tyler instead."

"Why him?" Courtney asked curiously.

"I don't know." Gwen admitted. "He's kind of slowed his team down." She guessed.

Courtney sat back and thought about it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

* * *

><p>Duncan, Tyler, and a hurt Noah finally made their way to the elimination room. They entered and only found Alejandro there and no Chris.<p>

"Where's Chris?" Duncan grunted, helping Noah to the bench.

Alejandro gasped at the blood trail and stood up. "I don't know. I heard the announcement and immediately came here."

"Well we need serious medical attention for Noah." Duncan said.

"I can see that." Alejandro stated tearing off his shirt and tearing it to shreds.

Noah was actually surprised to see the latino hunk tie a piece around his leg to stop the bleeding. He could feel the stinking as the cloth touched his skin. "Ah...that hurts."

"Sorry, amigo." Alejandro apologized. "Need to stop the bleeding for now before Chef can look at yah."

Noah nodded as he tried to bend his knee, but all he got was pain. Even though the cut was in the calf of his leg. So he just kept his leg outstretched.

"I wonder what's taken Owen so long getting Chris?" Tyler pondered out loud.

"GUYS SITUATION IN CHRIS'S ROOM. EVERYONE COME NOW!" Owen said over the intercom.

The four of them look up at the speaker and then at each other.

"Let's go." Duncan charged out the door.

"What about me?" Noah shouted after him. "I can't move."

Alejandro sighed as he lifted down and carried Noah, yes bridal style. His strength being impeccable.

Tyler was surprised at this as he followed the two after Duncan.

* * *

><p>Gwen and Courtney look up at the speaker and exchange glances.<p>

"Was that Owen?" Courtney asked.

"I think so." Gwen answered. "Sounds like an emergency from Chris's room."

"Meh, it's just a prank." Heather said. The two look to see Heather hadn't moved.

"What makes you think that?" Gwen put her hands on her hips.

"It's 'Chris's Room.'" Heather said lifting up and moving one cucumber to look at them. "He probably just goanna say hah, got yah all. And then kick us out. He's such a lame brain."

"I don't know." Courtney said in disbelief. "He sounded truly upset at something."

"I think we should go." Sierra said holding a Cody around under his arms.

"Um...yeah." Cody agreed. "Can you put me down?" He urged Sierra.

"Not now sweetie." Sierra smirked down at him. "Mother Sierra has to keep an eye on her Cody Wody."

Gwen and Courtney can't help giggle at him. Before remembering the situation.

"Yeah, let's go." Gwen said, leading everyone out. Courtney and Sierra followed.

"Pfff." Heather spat. "I'm staying here." She lay back and replaced her cucumber.

* * *

><p>Duncan and Gwen nearly run into each other as they skid to a stop in front of Chris's door.<p>

"You heard it to?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah." Duncan said amazed to see her. He saw Courtney, Sierra, and Cody arrive to. "He is our teammate."

"Where's the rest of your team?" Courtney asked. Seeing an empty hall behind him.

Duncan turned to see no one there. "I don't know. Guess I forgot about them, when I came here." He also momentarily forgetting about Noah's leg.

Just then the door opened and everyone turned to see Owen standing there, shaking like a leaf. "Guys." He said.

"Owen are you alright?" Duncan asked.

"No..." He began. "Chris and Chef. They...they...they're."

"They're what big guy?" Cody asked.

"They're DEAD!" Owen wailed. Stepping out of the doorway and showing the two the room.

The five of them entered to see a blood bath. Literally.

They gasped as the all looked around. In Chris's hot tube was the definition of a blood bath, as the blood had mixed with water. Chris's lifeless form in it. His back lying against the back and his arms draped around the outside. A nice cut along his jugular vein.

Chef Hatchet was on the ground in front of it, blood all around him. His pilot hat in the blood upside down.

"What the fuck happened here?" Courtney screamed.

"I don't know." Owen said weak in the knees. "I came to tell Chris about Noah and found them like this."

"What about Noah?" Gwen asked Owen.

"He's injured." Alejandro answered as he entered the room.

Him, Noah, and Tyler also gasped when they saw the carnage.

"Chris and Chef got it worse than I did." Noah spoke. Eyes wide.

"Worse than you got?" Duncan asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, someone stabbed me." Noah said, as Alejandro set him on his feet. But allowed him to use himself as a counter weight.

"Where, who?" Gwen demanded to know. "This person must be brought to justice and sent to prison."

"Back in the cargo hold." Noah answered.

"Who did it?" Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney spat at him all at the same time.

Noah gulped. Looking around at all the faces in the room. From Sierra to Cody, to Tyler up to Alejandro and to Owen to the three who just yelled at him to spill it.

"Was it one of us?" Duncan asked, looking at Tyler, who wasnt paying attention.

"It..."

The lights suddenly go out.

"How'd the lights go out?" someone asked.

"Hey, get off me."

"No, no, stay away. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Someone find the lights." someone panicked.

"Can't the powers out in this room." someone else yelped. "The light switch won't work."

"Exit the room." someone yelled.

So everyone tried to exit the room.

But the doorway was only big enough for one person at time and like nine of them tried at once. Not to mention a few tripped over objects, slipped on blood, and were just plain clumsy.

Eventually everyone who was still alive got out. Everyone looked around saw one of them was missing.

They all turn and with help from the hall light see a new body on the ground. A knife in their head.

That person was...

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Everything revealed next chapter. And may do four chapters for this instead of three. Don't know yet, depending how long chapter 3 is.<strong>

**Alive: Gwen, Courtney, Heather, Sierra, Cody, Duncan, Tyler, Owen, Noah, Alejandro**

**Dead: Chris, Chef**


End file.
